ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lakefront Wrestling Association
Overview The LWA is a regional federation based out of Northeast Ohio. The company runs one weekly show, Tuesday Nightmare, held at the Wolstein Center in downtown Cleveland, Ohio. Pay-per-view shows will be scheduled for the last Sunday of each month, being held at various large arenas in the state of Ohio. Events Tuesday Nightmare The show airs weekly at 9pm on Tuesday nights, from the Wolstein Center in Cleveland, Ohio. PPVs The LWA runs one monthly pay-per-view, on the last Tuesday of every month. *June 2007: LWA Heatwave *:Heatwave will feature the finals of the LWA Title Tournament, with the main event being the World/North American dual title match. Staff CEO/Owner Name: Jonathan Baker III Birthdate: 7/19/1977 Position: Owner/CEO of the LWA A lifelong wrestling fan, Jonathan grew up watching the WWF on basic cable in the early 80s. When Wrestlemania was announced, Jonny Baker was the first kid on his block to start saving his quarters for a ticket to the local theater for the closed-circuit-TV showing. Two years later, he saved enough cash from a paper route and a lemonade stand to travel to the Silverdome with his father to attend Wrestlemania III. Every year until 1992, Jonathan managed to scrape together what little money he might have had at the time to order Wrestlemania on pay-per-view. That year, however, tragedy struck, in a way that no one (not even Alanis Morissette) could have imagined. Jonathan managed to get enough money saved away to travel to Indianapolis to attend Wrestlemania VIII, but his father refused to allow it. Fourteen-year-old Jonathan snuck out of the house the night before the event, and hitchhiked the 280 miles from his home in Sandusky, Ohio. He used the money he had originally planned for travel expenses, and purchased a front row seat from a scalper outside the Hoosier Dome. His father, distraught at driving his son away, was drinking in a local pub when the TV over the bar showed young Jonathan cheering from the front row. According to witnesses, Jon Sr. simply fell off the side of his stool, and some people claim he was dead before he hit the floor. The coroner reported the cause of death as a heart attack. Jonathan swore off wrestling at that point, but the dream remained in the back of his mind, lingering through high school and into college. He majored in sports management and administration, and worked an internship with a small independent federation based out of Cleveland, Ohio. After graduating in the top 10% of his class, the internship became a full-time position, which then became a partial ownership. After building the company to a cult status unseen since the glory days of ECW, the company was sold by the majority ownership. Jonathan cashed out his stock options, and used the money to start the company now known as the Lakefront Wrestling Association. Color Commentary Name: Bart Richards Birthdate: 5/3/1977 Position: Color Commentary Formerly a color commentator for a small independent federation based out of Indianapolis, Bart was fired from that position when he allegedly spit in the face of the owner. When asked about it, Bart replied, "He wanted me to sound 'more like good old JR', and that just isn't happnening. When he threatened to fire me, I spit in his face and said 'I quit.' The rest is history." Bart was hired by the LWA in May of 2007, after his final turn behind the mic impressed Jonathan Baker enough to earn a contract. Play by Play Name: Jim "JJ" Johnston Birthdate: 10/21/1959 Position: Play by Play JJ earned his stripes doing play by play work for the Cleveland State University men's basketball team during their tournament run of 1986, as a senior student working with the campus radio station. He then went on to do play by play for various local sports teams, including the Canton-Akron Indians, the Cleveland Indians' double-A affiliate, and most recently, the Canton Legends of the American Indoor Football League. Jonathan Baker claims that he hired JJ in 1986, if only in his mind. Young Jonny listened to Cleveland State's run to the sweet sixteen on the radio, and decided that Johnston would be great as a wrestling commentator someday. When the LWA was conceived, Johnston was the first official staff member hired. Category:Defunct Company